


The Good Life Doesn't Seem So Bad (Hankcon)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), except it's slightly gayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: “Don’t move!”Connor only had to look at Hank, then at his replica, before he realised that Hank had no idea who he was. He wondered how he would get out of this.





	The Good Life Doesn't Seem So Bad (Hankcon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To you : my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366906) by [Milaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milaley/pseuds/Milaley). 



> i finally got into this game lmao. had this idea since i got the ending, but i haven't had the kick until i read the fic above. it's close to six am and i haven't slept. i am so tired. let me know if i missed any mistakes.
> 
> edit: i'm awake now and went back to fix some minor error's i noticed. still, let me know if there's something i missed :))
> 
> title from 10 feet down by nf

“My son, what’s his name?”

Connor felt his shoulders sag, saw the way Hank’s hand trembled, the gun shaking. “Cole,” he said softly, and he knew he’d finally won when he saw the way Hank’s hand spasmed, his eyes widening just the slightest. The replica was watching with horror he couldn’t show without deviancy.    
  
Hank didn’t hate androids anymore, and it was because of Connor.

Hank shot the replica, and Connor felt the relief surge through him, could feel it radiating off of Hank from meters away. He approached slowly, seeing the way Hank looked at him like he wanted to just pass out and maybe not wake up for another week. Instead, and smiled slightly, shoulders shaking as he looked away. “Do your thing, would ya?”   
  
Connor gulped, something he’d never had the impulse to do before, and made his way over to one of the static robots. He could feel the electricity pulsating through him when they interfaced, different to when he’d done it at the Eden club, but this time was different.

“It would’ve said the same thing.”   
  
Connor turned to Hank, who’d made his way over. He looked deep in thought, a look Connor recognised from working on the case with him. And it’d only been a week, too.

“Maybe-”   
  
“You said it’d copied your memories, Connor; I know it would’ve,” Hank cut off. 

Connor nodded. “Well then, why did you believe me?”

Hank didn’t answer, instead looking around and watching as thousands of androids began to wake up from a sleep they didn’t know of. He seemed content to watch, and Connor briefly wondered how Hank’s thoughts had changed over the week, if he’d actually had that much of an impact-   
“I haven’t heard someone say his name like that, in too long,” Hank finally answered, voice quieter. He didn’t look up when Connor looked at him. “No robot could’ve done that, Connor. You… really seemed like you care.”   
  
“I do care,” Connor bit back, feeling something flare up in him. “AndIwasn’t lying, lieutenant. It wasn’t your fault.”

Hank looked at him, smiling finally, and Connor felt something in him snap when he figured the lip curl was genuine. Hank reached out and grabbed his shoulder, shaking him slightly. “You gotta go, lead your friends-”   
  
Connor grabbed Hank’s hand before he could reach away, causing Hank to stop and watch him. Connor stuttered himself, before looking at his hand and let his synthetic skin pull back as if he was interfacing. “Wait for me. Please, Hank.”   
  
Hank didn’t look away, only nodded. Only then did Connor drop his hand.

-

“You fidget. Why?”   
  
Connor didn’t jump anymore at Markus’ sudden entries, learning how quiet he could be when moving around. He was right; Connor was tossing the coin he always kept on it, eyes closed and getting lost in the metal on his fingers. 

He flicked the gold piece up and caught it, leaving it there. “I…”   
  
“You miss someone, don’t you?” Markus asked, narrowing his eyes. “You know I'm not keeping you here, right?”   
  
Connor nodded, and Markus nodded, pleased. “Well, don’t let me stop you any longer.”   
  
The sun was only beginning to rise but Connor could feel the… anxiety, crawling up him, at the thought of losing Hank now of all times because he can’t keep a promise that he requested himself. He wasn’t wasting any time now.

-

The sun was further in the sky now that he’d made it across town to Chicken Feed. the first thing he noticed was the place wasn’t open yet, the sign not lit and the shutters closed. It looked almost mochronome, with the dead atmosphere around the area, fitting right into a city, and the warm sun beating down already on the city.

The second thing he noticed was Hank.

He looked tired, exhausted, as if he hadn’t slept. But he looked far from passing out or moving, seeming determined in standing there and not moving. He only moved when Connor’s foot stood on a dying leaf, making a crunching sound that alerted him. Hank’s entire stance softened when he saw Connor, still with the bullet hole (but no visible thirum, anymore) and the Cyberlife uniform.

He turned when Connor stopped about a meter away, reaching out after a second of thought and grabbing Connor to pull him closer. He let himself get pulled into the hug, closing his eyes and feeling the stress of the revolution finally crash away, losing himself in Hank’s embrace and the pure warmth he felt in it. It didn’t go away when their hug ended, kept itself there in the way Hank looked at Connor, and the android was the one to initiate the kiss. He wrapped a hand around Hank’s neck and pulled him down slowly, thankful Hank wasn’t fighting it.

Connor realises quickly that the sensation he had been having since the Eden club, where he hadn’t shot the two traci’s, everytime he looked at Hank. The kiss was quick to deepen, Hank’s hand on Connor’s hip pulling him closer until they were flushed and in another embrace. Even though he didn’t need to, Connor let out a small gasp when they eventually pulled away, his LED rotating on yellow many times before settling back on blue.

Hank’s thumb was nice on Connor’s hipbone like that. “How about we go home, yeah?”

_ Home. _

Connor smiled and nodded.


End file.
